One Sentence for Blaine and Kurt
by heystella
Summary: His eyes flutter open - long dark lashes over beautiful blues, and you smile to yourself because you could certainly get used to waking up like this. Updated with set Beta.
1. Set Epsilon

**50 Sentences for Blaine/Kurt - Set Epsilon  
by Kaiyrah  
Rating:** ranges from G - PG13  
**Spoilers:** Aside from Blaine's existence, just up to 2x09.  
**Warnings:** LOTS of dashes and commas make for run-on sentences. Sorry. Other than that, some mild swearing and very brief mentions of sex.  
**Summary:** Now that they're together again, they can work out their issues, stay strong - because that's what people in love do.  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.  
**A/N: ** So I decided to do the 1sentence challenge for K/B, but not actually claim them because that's too much hassle. Genres vary from humor to drama, but I tried to steer clear of the stereotypical Glee-style cheating drama. Anyway, most of these are not meant to be connected, but I've noted which ones actually _are_ paired. Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

**1. Motion**  
It was a simple enough action - taking his hand to run down the hall - but for Kurt it was almost like a doorway opening into a fantasy world that was too good to be true.

**2. Young**  
He wasn't an upperclassman yet, wasn't part of the council yet - it made sense, but all he could think about was how New Directions was open to song suggestions regardless of status in the club.

**3. Cool**  
"The Warblers are like rockstars," Blaine told him when they first met - which was true; they did have amazing vocals, but more than anything he wanted to see the cute spy's expression when he found out that Blaine was the lead singer.

**4. Last**  
It was the longest relationship that either of them had - fifty years of enduring ash and fire, tears and smiles, hopes and dreams - and it was still going strong.

**5. Wrong**  
When Blaine essentially told him to tamp down the need to stick out, Kurt had realized that his initial impression of Blaine was dead wrong - that he wasn't perfect after all, but rather than shunning this new-found knowledge, he wanted to get to know human Blaine that much more.

**6. Gentle**  
Blaine's lips are hesitant - probably taking into consideration Kurt's past with kisses - but Kurt only presses their bodies closer together, because this is something he's wanted for a long time, and right now he doesn't give a damn about slow and gentle.

**7. One**  
"You weren't the first, but if you're willing, you can be my forever."

**8. Thousand**  
This is probably the thousandth time he's heard Blaine sing "Part of Your World," but he'll never get sick of it.

**9. King**  
Somehow Blaine isn't surprised when Kurt admits his past infatuation with Leonardo DiCaprio as they watch him yell his famous line from Titanic.

**10. Learn**  
He has to constantly remind himself that he's only a mentor figure and that Kurt is only his mentee, but every time they share a smile, he can't help thinking that he wants more, more, _more_.

**11. Blur**  
Kurt woke up next to half-naked Wes and David and promptly shoved them off his bed with a rather undignified yelp - just what the hell happened last night?

**12. Wait**  
His nerves are drummed as the man from the DMV opens the envelope and looks over the content agonizingly slow - because although he wants to go to Regionals as much as the rest of the Warblers, he doesn't want his McKinley family to lose either.

**13. Change**  
"I like it," Kurt smiles as he admires Blaine's curly hair.

**14. Command**  
"Take off your pants," Blaine ordered, and Kurt had never been so eager to obey.

**15. Hold** (pair with 16)  
It doesn't mean anything, Blaine reminds himself as his hand links with Kurt's.

**16. Need **(pair with 15)  
What Kurt needs right now is a mentor, a support system, a _friend_ - and he swallows the bitter disappointment.

**17. Vision**  
Maybe it's the crappy quality of the video, or the fact that said video was taken from the top bleachers, or even the possibility that his eyes are playing tricks on him - because there is no way that Kurt has just led the McKinley High football team into the Single Ladies dance.

**18. Attention**  
Apparently McKinley wasn't the only school with a penchant for name-mashing - when he and Blaine finally started dating, their fellow students all muttered, "It's about freakin' time Klaine got together."

**19. Soul**  
Blaine could use such descriptive terms like diva, Broadway nerd, wood nymph, and haute couture, but they still wouldn't be enough to describe Kurt Hummel.

**20. Picture**  
The photo in his wrinkled hand is faded and creased, but he keeps it anyway, because aside from memories (and even those are fading), this is all he has left of him.

**21. Fool**  
It seemed like a good idea at first, but when he finally told Kurt how he felt and had only been given stunned silence in response, he couldn't help feeling like he'd just made an ass of himself.

**22. Mad**  
"It's _not_ a compliment to be called a fluffy little sheep," Blaine retorted as he slicked his hair back, ignoring Kurt's whining pleas to put down the hair gel.

**23. Child**  
Blaine had always gotten glowing approval from Carole and Burt - and when he and Kurt finally tied the knot in Connecticut, the in-laws embraced him fondly with welcoming sentiments.

**24. Now**  
It's a welcome surprise when Blaine returns home from his business trip and Kurt lets him in with an assault of kisses and murmurs of, "Bedroom, now."

**25. Shadow** (pair with 33)  
He sits by the bed, introduces himself again and waits for a sign, for any spark of recognition but the only expression on Kurt's face is the shadow of doubt and confusion.

**26. Goodbye**  
Somehow he always knew that Kurt would transfer back to McKinley, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less.

**27. Hide**  
"You get a clean slate," they gently remind Karofsky, "When high school is over, no one has a reason to mock you or tease you."

**28. Fortune**  
Kurt was never superstitious, but when Blaine pressed his lips to his while ringing in the New Year, he hoped that the supposed "year of happiness" would come true.

**29. Safe**  
Sometimes he thinks of setting Pavarotti free - until he remembers, rather sadly, that the creature was put in a cage for a reason.

**30. Ghost**  
On stage, Kurt's there - but not really _there_, Will notes as his bites his lip.

**31. Book**  
Well, Kurt thinks breathlessly as they finish the song, pressed up together on the couch, this was one of the best study breaks he's ever experienced.

**32. Eye**  
Blaine's eyes weren't just windows to his soul - they were like windows to Kurt's wishes, dreams, and hopefully, his future.

**33. Never** (pair with 25)  
We've had six decades together, Blaine thinks with a sad smile, but it'll never be enough.

**34. Sing**  
Kurt didn't believe in love at first sight, but when Blaine sang Teenage Dream just moments after they first met, he couldn't think of any other defining moment where he full-on fell head-over-heels.

**35. Sudden**  
"We shouldn't - it's too soon," Blaine whispered, his lips just barely touching Kurt's - but the latter didn't care, and he hungrily pulled him in for another kiss.

**36. Stop**  
He didn't mean to hear it - he was just minding his own business - but the New Directions glee club director had asked Kurt about him - and Kurt said that he _loved_ him and it was like his whole world halted for a moment.

**37. Time**  
Your wounds will heal with time, you'll get used to it in time, Blaine told him - but how much longer would that be?

**38. Wash**  
The simple fact was that Kurt was a morning shower person and Blaine was a nighttime shower person, but they didn't mind washing twice in a 24-hour period as long as they could feel and taste each other's skin under the steamy water.

**39. Torn**  
His family at McKinley, or the man he loves at Dalton?

**40. History**  
Even though he's just received a detention, Kurt can't help but smile - because although students have been punished for breaking dress code rules before, he's pretty sure that none of them have ever broken them via a fully moving and rotating Lady Gaga orbital.

**41. Power** (pair with 47)  
They've got the whole world in their grasp, nothing can stop them now, nothing except for the world itself - which is why they're speeding (not falling) down the side of a New York skyscraper, hands intertwined because they're both too good for this world.

**42. Bother**  
"For the last time, Blaine, I am not going to wear my Cheerios uniform as part of foreplay!"

**43. God**  
Kurt still gets angry at those homophobic Bible-thumpers yelling on street corners, but rather than telling them off, he gets _so_ much more satisfaction seeing their scandalized faces when Blaine slaps him on the ass and theatrically shouts - complete with lisp, "Oh stop it, you silly goose!"

**44. Wall**  
Even though they're friends, Blaine still has skeletons in his closet and barriers around his heart, and Kurt has made it his personal mission to bring them all out and knock them down.

**45. Naked**  
Blaine fights back shivers as Kurt presses a kiss to every single scar stretched across his back - never before has he felt so exposed.

**46. Drive**  
Call him an old-fashioned lover, but Blaine prefers to drive on date nights with Kurt.

**47. Harm** (pair with 41)  
They say it's unhealthy to be this dependent on one person - but what the hell do they know?

**48. Precious**  
Rachel Berry would be so proud, Kurt mused as his adopted daughter Bernadette took home first place titles for tap, ballet, and singing all in the same week.

**49. Hunger**  
For a guy who was normally so controlled and collected, Blaine sure knew how to use that tongue...

**50. Believe**  
Kurt never expected that he would once again be at Blaine's doorstep after five years - after he _ran away_ - but Blaine holds him close, dries his tears, and now that they're together again they can work out their issues, stay strong - because that's what people in love _do_.


	2. Set Gamma

**50 Sentences for Blaine/Kurt - Set Gamma  
by Kaiyrah  
Rating:** ranges from G - PG13  
**Spoilers:** Aside from Blaine's existence, just up to 2x09.  
**W****arnings:** brief mentions/references to sex, character death, references to drugs  
**Summary:** Where Kurt's feelings are like a siren - loud and clear, Blaine's feelings are like a whisper - quiet, ambiguous - but not any less strong.  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.  
**A/N:** I've got another 50 sentences! I've decided to do sets Alpha and Beta as well, but obviously it'll be out of order. Tried to make them simpler this time - most of them anyway. As you'll see, there is one sub-story that wouldn't go away, so it shows up in 5 of the prompts. Again, the rest are not connected unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. ring**  
There was no candlelit dinner, no heartfelt confessions of love, no jewelry, just one man who had a question and another man who held the answer.

**2. hero**  
Over time, Blaine started to look less like a superhero and more like a normal human - which, to Kurt, made him that much more believable and that much more _real_.

**3. memory**  
Blaine mentioned that his earliest memory was asking for a pair of sensible heels for his third birthday but he never managed to finish his story due to Kurt suddenly tackle-kissing him - not that he minded, of course.

**4. box**  
If Kurt believed that his family was welcoming, then Blaine's was on a whole different level - because any time that Kurt was visiting, Blaine's mother would pull out all the scrapbooks and photoboxes and embarrassing stories from Blaine's childhood.

**5. run**  
As Kurt stood outside the doors of Dalton in his designer boots and luggage, he repeated Blaine's words back to him, "I ran, I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret."

**6. hurricane**  
"The eye of the storm's passed," Blaine said to him, and Kurt smiled uneasily as the Warblers hoisted up the Regionals trophy.

**7. wings**  
Russell walked into his shared room with Kurt to find his roommate lying on the floor sobbing next to Pavarotti's open cage, the poor creature singing a melancholic song, his wings clipped.

**8. cold**  
Kurt had perpetually cold hands - but luckily Blaine was there to hold them and warm them.

**9. red**  
"I refuse to kiss you as long as you're wearing that," Kurt made a face at Blaine's hideous red grandpa sweater, ignoring that latter's claims that it was _vintage_.

**10. drink**  
"I won't let you take advantage of him like that, not after all he's been through," Blaine hisses, and the stranger attempts a glare at him, drugged cocktail running down in rivulets from his hair.

**11. midnight**  
It shouldn't have surprised Kurt that Blaine was always there, even in his non-waking hours.

**12. temptation**  
Kurt loosened his tie and put his chem book on his lap for the umpteenth time - _hot damn_, didn't Blaine know what he and that lollipop were doing to him?

**13. view**  
They could have chosen a room with a view, but when they explored each other with all senses as they lay down in their honeymoon bed, both Kurt and Blaine agreed - to hell with the view.

**14. music**  
Their friends told them it would never work - with Kurt's proud jaw-dropping showtunes soundtrack and Blaine's a cappella chorus soundtrack - but somehow they managed to fuse into a perfect harmony.

**15. silk**  
Blaine's silk boxers were nice, Kurt mused as his fingers slipped under his boyfriend's waistband, but they were even better off.

**16. cover**  
Blaine's jacket shielding him from the rain as they ran across campus to the dorms was much better than any umbrella, Kurt decided.

**17. promise**  
Kurt and Blaine didn't need to make promises - they just trusted each other enough to be true to what they said.

**18. dream**  
It was a mistake - an accident really, but that didn't stop Kurt from smiling like crazy when he read "married Kurt" in Blaine's dream journal.

**19. candle**  
"Would it be asking for too much if you were to put that on the table and wish me happy birthday a la Jake Ryan and Samantha Baker?"

**20. talent**  
Wes and David had teased Blaine for weeks on end when they discovered one night after dinner that Kurt could tie a cherry stem into a double knot with his tongue.

**21. silence**  
Blaine was snippy and sarcastic when he was irritated, but Kurt knew that it was only when he was silent that he was truly angry.

**22. journey**  
After transferring to McKinley High, Blaine had reached three conclusions about Will Schuester: he was fond of vests, was bad at rapping, and had an unhealthy obsession with a certain 80s rock band.

**23. fire**  
Kurt's lips were like fire on his skin - so hot, and left him _so turned on_.

**24. strength**  
It took a lot of strength for Kurt to leave McKinley, but it took even more strength to turn down a Dalton solo at Regionals so he could transfer back.

**25. mask** (group with 26, 28)  
"Honestly, when was the last time you just sat down with your guitar and played without a care in the world?"

**26. ice** (group with 25, 28)  
Blaine's smile froze - he didn't have an answer for him.

**27. fall**  
"No, I wouldn't catch you - I'd be right at your side to stop you from falling in the first place."

**28. forgotten** (group with 25, 26)  
His old guitar stared up at him from the dusty black case, so familiar and inviting - until he picked it up and found that he couldn't play a single song.

**29. dance**  
Thank god for HD, Blaine thought, mesmerized by the sight of Kurt in black sequins shaking his booty to Beyonce.

**30. body**  
His favorite part of Blaine's body were his hips - he loved to press his fingers into those sex lines and trace them down, down, _down_.

**31. sacred** (pair with 32)  
Blaine reverently pressed the rose to his lips and dropped it into the ground on the slowly-lowering box.

**32. farewells** (pair with 31)  
"This isn't goodbye, love - it's 'see you later,'" he smiled sadly, eyes misting over.

**33. world** (group with 37, 38, 41, 50)  
He'd always said that he wanted to make a difference - and as Kurt stared at the photograph of Senator Blaine Anderson in the newspaper, he reminded himself that they were both better off now.

**34. formal**  
Kurt thought _he_ looked good dressed to the nines, but Blaine - as Mercedes would put it - looked _damn fine_ in a bowtie.

**35. fever**  
"Blaine, you were sick with monkey flu when you said you were in love with me - I didn't know you meant it!"

**36. laugh**  
There was something magical about Kurt's laugh, but apparently Kurt himself was not so amused - he'd sworn to never laugh again after Blaine told him that his laughter sounded like fairies singing.

**37. lies** (group with 33, 38, 41, 50)  
Blaine had always told Kurt to be true to himself - but his facade marriage to a woman he didn't care for wasn't setting a very good example.

**38. forever** (group with 33, 37, 41, 50)  
"Words like eternal, forever - they don't exist in my book," Kurt remarked, and he clinked his glass together with the handsome fellow at the bar.

**39. overwhelmed**  
It's a confession that's been in the marking for almost ten years, but when Blaine finally admits his feelings, Kurt's eyes swim with a deluge of emotion.

**40. whisper**  
Where Kurt's feelings are like a siren - loud and clear, Blaine's feelings are like a whisper - quiet, ambiguous - but not any less strong.

**41. wait** (group with 33, 37, 38, 50)  
He promised that they'd be together after his career had taken off - Kurt could have at least _tried_, Blaine thought with a self-deprecating smile, but then again twenty years was a long time to wait.

**42. talk**  
"Now you two are grown up, so you can do what you want," Burt started, his awkward expression matching that of his teenage son as well as said son's charming boyfriend, "but seeing as I'm the one who collects the trash, could you maybe wrap up the evidence before tossing it from now on?"

**43. search**  
It took every ounce of Kurt's willpower to not scream at Blaine to stop looking for his soulmate because hello, he was already here!

**44. hope**  
Bernadette wanted to be just like Broadway star Rachel Berry when she grew up, and Kurt fully supported her and wished all of his friend's success on his little girl - but more than anything he wished that she wouldn't pick up Rachel's horrific lack of fashion sense.

**45. eclipse**  
Blaine hadn't really pegged his boyfriend for a Twilight fan, but somehow it all made sense as they fast-forwarded to all of the shirtless Jacob scenes.

**46. gravity**  
Blaine's eyes were all at once soulful, serious, flirtatious that Kurt couldn't help being drawn to him.

**47. highway**  
Kurt learned the hard way that Blaine, despite his normally sweet demeanor, had some serious road rage.

**48. unknown**  
"I don't know what the future holds," Blaine murmured, lacing his fingers with Kurt's, "but I do know that I don't want to go through it alone."

**49. lock**  
If Dalton was a cage, then Blaine was the lock - kept Kurt in his place, whether he liked it or not.

**50. breathe** (group with 33, 37, 38, 41)  
The minute they lock eyes at the cocktail party, a rush of memories flood into him, good and bad, and Kurt staggers away at the miserable realization that despite everything - despite all of the unfulfilling dates, meaningless one-night stands, pills and needles and alcohol - Blaine Anderson will always be his air.


	3. Set Beta

**50 Sentences for Blaine/Kurt - Set Beta  
by Kaiyrah  
Rating:** ranges from G - PG13  
**Spoilers:** None to my knowledge. Just some speculation.  
**Warnings:** mild swearing, implied sex, implied eating disorders, AU, dark!Blaine, cage!Dalton  
**Word Count:** varied depending on prompt  
**Summary:** His eyes flutter open - long dark lashes over beautiful blues, and you smile to yourself because you could certainly get used to waking up like this.  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize = not mine. Well, there might be some obscure references in here too which are not mine.

**

* * *

**

**1. walking**  
Kurt would never understand Blaine's old man habits - honestly, who woke up to go for a walk at 5:30 in the morning?

**2. waltz**  
"Stop back-leading me, Blaine - and before you say anything, yes you have to be the follow; you're shorter than me."

**3. wishes**  
Kurt hated to sound cliche, but after Blaine appeared in his life, it was as if he couldn't ask for anything - or anyone - better.

**4. wonder**  
He sees Kurt singing Defying Gravity when he thinks no one's watching, and he's seen footage of his covers of Le Jazz Hot and Bad Romance - all very lush and extravagant and _unique_, and he thinks to himself, just what kind of school was McKinley if he had to make himself known in this manner?

**5. worry**  
"Kurt, I refuse to be the paranoid parents who follow their child everywhere - for goodness sake, she's going to the museum, not to prison!"

**6. whimsy**  
He had one shaped like a zebra's head, one shaped like a pair of sai swords, a purple leopard print one - sure he got strange looks for them, but it was only because the Dalton boys couldn't handle the sheer fabulousness of his lapel pins.

**7. waste/wasteland**  
A pale, ghastly face stared back at him, all skin and bones and shadows under his sunken eyes, but still all he could think was _not good enough - fat - ugly_.

**8. whiskey and rum***  
He was the best thing that he ever had - do you remember your hands on the hem of his vest?

**9. war**  
It's something he's been considering for a while now, and when he finally tells Kurt that he's going to enlist, they fight, make up, and at the end of it all his boyfriend simply gives him a tearful smile and tells him to break a leg.

**10. weddings**  
Maybe I should have just stuck to _planning_ weddings, Kurt thought crossly as he stuck another pin through the hem of Bridezilla's gown.

**11. birthday**  
This year he turned 18, an adult but still young - yet the first sixteen years of his life were hazy - he couldn't remember much before he'd met _him_.

**12. blessing**  
"Until that boy brings home a young lady," Blaine's father sneered, standing from the table, "he is no son of mine."

**13. bias**  
"You could always mention me - but I'm only a law _student_, so I don't know if that counts," Blaine smiled apologetically, and Kurt groaned as he threw his jury summons on the table.

**14. burning**  
His lungs are screaming, burning up and he wants nothing more than to stop because dammit these Ferragamos were not made for running, but if he stops now then he won't make it to Blaine and he'll never see him again - and the thought of losing Blaine is worse than a ruined pair of shoes, hands down.

**15. breathing**  
The boy turns his head to let Kurt see the gill slits between the back of his ear and his hairline and all of a sudden Kurt remembers dissecting amphibians in biology - but this is way different because he's pretty sure that mudpuppies were _never_ this hot.

**16. breaking**  
He's aware that Blaine is probably saying something right now but all he can think is how he's just been rejected, and maybe he just needs to give up on love altogether because he's always left picking up the pieces for himself.

**17. belief**  
Blaine didn't really believe Kurt when he said that his grandmother looked just like Julie Andrews - but when he finally met the woman at a family dinner once, he had to double-check that she wasn't the Broadway legend herself.

**18. balloon**  
A sudden _pop_ echoes through the room and all eyes are on Kurt and Blaine and the limp balloon at their feet as they both exclaim, "It wasn't me!"

**19. balcony**  
"You know, Romeo," Kurt raises a flirtatious eyebrow at the grinning Blaine down on the ground, "I'm very different from Juliet - I'm not so easily seduced by stalking suitors."

**20. bane**  
This is different - he is different from Karofsky, because Blaine does care about him in spite of what he does, and he'll ignore the burns on his chest and the bruises on his face because _Blaine loves him_, he knows it.

**21. quiet**  
His eyes flutter open - long dark lashes over beautiful blues, and you smile to yourself because you could certainly get used to waking up like this.

**22. quirks**  
You each have them - he hates pulp in his orange juice, you can't leave a table without wiping the crumbs off first, he says that the toilet paper has to roll _away_ from the wall rather than _into_ the wall, you have to turn the radio off (and really have absolute silence, conversation included) when you parallel park - but even though you drive each other crazy with your idiosyncrasies, you love each other all the same.

**23. question**  
"I don't know why you would even ask that - of course I do," Blaine whispers against Kurt's smiling lips.

**24. quarrel**  
"No, Blaine, saying that you were busy playing Angry Birds is not a legitimate excuse for being late for dinner!"

**25. quitting**  
His bags are unpacked, he's all settled in, and even though he eagerly awaits seeing more of Blaine and walking down the hall without the fear of being shoved into a locker, he can't stop the tears on his face and the regret in his heart that he's let New Directions down.

**26. jump**  
There's only one last hurdle in their relationship - and now Kurt is the one encouraging Blaine to have courage, to take that one last leap as he fills out the transfer papers to McKinley.

**27. jester**  
He's waited several months to speak again during a meeting, but even though he's only suggesting to add a dance routine to go along with their pre-selected setlist, Wes politely declines his idea with all the patience of a mother speaking to a very slow child, and the disappointment settles heavily in his stomach at the realization that he'll never be taken seriously in this group.

**28. jousting**  
After overhearing just a few of his step-brother's fights with his boyfriend, Finn learned very quickly that Kurt-Blaine arguments weren't just like verbal jabs - they were like freaking duels to the _death_.

**29. jewel**  
When Kurt brought him to the Warblers meeting, Domingo and Carreras stared at him as if he'd grown a third wing - but they were just jealous that _they_ didn't have a bedazzled cage.

**30. just**  
"Just give him a chance - you haven't even met him yet," Carole gently reminded him, and he had begrudgingly agreed, but he knew - no one would ever be good enough for his son.

**31. smirk**  
Kurt had several brands of sly smile: the kind when Wes caved in to his setlist ideas, the kind when he was plotting a makeover, and the kind when he wanted to _get some_ - yes, Blaine was becoming quite adept at recognizing that last type.

**32. sorrow**  
He wasn't in class, or at lunch, or even at Warblers practice, and he wasn't answering calls or texts - so Blaine went to visit him in his dorm room, but when he saw him curled up on the floor leaning against his bed with dried tear trails on his cheeks as he stared down at an old photo of a woman with blue-green eyes, his heart broke right along with Kurt's.

**33. stupidity**  
Even after high school, his friends were still fooling around and acting like a bunch of idiots, and he'd long since learned to stay out of their affairs - just because they had resigned themselves to constantly breaking up and getting back together and lying and cheating, that didn't mean that he had to - and he liked to think that a stable, six-year relationship with Blaine was something to be proud of.

**34. serenade**  
Your mind distantly registers that this is the second time that Blaine has sung Katy Perry to you, but back then it was with the Warblers and everyone else, and this time it's just you, just Blaine, and a piano, and the tender, loving look in his eyes is unforgettable as he softly croons, _You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine._

**35. sarcasm**  
"That bitch had no right to take it from me," Kurt fumed, and Blaine's thumb rubbed circles on the back of his hand to placate him, "I mean, unless she thought that a McQueen scarf would look good with her frumpy Walmart velour suit - and if that's the case then we are _so totally_ on the same page."

**36. sordid**  
They always remind him of how he was mocked and taunted and bullied at McKinley, how Blaine was here and he'd be _so_ disappointed in Kurt if he left, how cruel it would be for him to leave them this close to Regionals, and he tries to fight the bitter guilt that creeps up within him.

**37. soliloquy**  
Just as Kurt always seeks Blaine's tutelage for trig homework, Blaine always turns to Kurt for help with his Shakespeare analyses.

**38. sojourn** (group with 40, 45)  
It started off simple enough, they had separated two years ago due to a rather stupid argument that neither of them remember, and then Kurt had appeared at his doorstep for a short visit - just a couple days, he'd said, but days turned into weeks, and then into months, and as much as Blaine is over the moon to have him back in his life, he also dreads the day that he'll wake up and Kurt will be gone... again.

**39. share**  
Friends, food, clothes, space, political beliefs, homework advice - they shared everything under the sun except their feelings for each other.

**40. solitary** (group with 38, 45)  
He's still awake when Kurt slips into his room (used to be _their_ room) and asks if he can join him, and he knows this is the moment of truth - so he sits up and quietly asks why, and Kurt just as quietly answers, "I can't be without you."

**41. nowhere**  
Sometimes when he's troubled, he likes to just close his eyes and let his mind wander with no limits, no direction, nothing - but somehow his thoughts always lead back to Kurt Hummel.

**42. neutral**  
"I don't know what you want me to say," Russell raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between the arguing couple situated on Kurt's bed, "cause honestly you're both being pretty dumb right now."

**43. nuance**  
Blaine had never been the easiest person to read, and it didn't help that he always had his show face on whenever they were around other people - but luckily they knew each other well enough that Kurt could tell the difference between a smile that said Blaine was happy to be there and a smile that said Blaine couldn't wait to leave.

**44. near**  
He honestly didn't think that Blaine felt that way - he'd never said anything to suggest that he might have deeper feelings for him, and he'd assumed that the serenading and the close proximity and the abundant physical contact were all just to bridge a connection to his fellow gay!

**45. natural** (group with 38, 40)  
He smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead as the taller man breathes evenly in and out - and he wonders how he managed to live without him, because sleep hasn't felt this natural in two years.

**46. horizon**  
There were many things he loved about Blaine, one of which was that he didn't mind staying up late talking to watch the sun lift into the sky.

**47. valiant**  
"You told me to have courage, and I tried," his voice broke mid-sentence, "but he's threatened to kill me, and I'm so scared, and I... I can't anymore, I just can't."

**48. virtuous** (pair with 49)  
As soon as Blaine walked through the door, Kurt locked it and strutted toward him in his Cheerios uniform, noting the widening of his eyes and the bulge in his pants and he smirked and congratulated himself for being so bold because they would never have gone _anywhere_ as long as Blaine was following his damn moral code.

**49. victory** (pair with 48)  
"I told you," Kurt breathed, laying his head down on Blaine's chest, the rest of their bodies a sweaty tangled mess of limbs, "it's a win-win situation."

**50. defeat**  
As much as he struggles to keep his cool, fight for some semblance of control, Kurt has always managed to bring down his defenses and make him feel things he's never felt before.

*8. whiskey and rum: the writing for this prompt was actually taken from the song lyrics of "Rum to Whiskey" by the Murder City Devils.


End file.
